


Putting A Display At Work

by Einv13



Series: Modern AU and Other Indulgence series [6]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einv13/pseuds/Einv13
Summary: He wanted to see them.He didn't mind if others see them.And he will choose him over the report that was just sent over.





	Putting A Display At Work

**Author's Note:**

> I was fed with plotbunny, therefore, I'm here to deliver. For Kris *winks*
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Granblue Fantasy, only the grammar errors.

_ Black seeps into every page, staining it dark and unreadable. But it matters not to the two bodies entangled closely together… _

 

-

 

“Fa-san…” he was ‘summoned’ here, not through any proxy but a soft pull at the back of his head from a cold whisper. 

 

[Come here]

 

And he hastens his way to the hard-working, distant Astral’s solemn-looking room. 

 

The moment he opened the heavy ornate door, a hand quickly pulled him inside and soft pair of lips attached themselves on the base of his exposed nape. Because of the difference in their height, the fallen stood at least a head taller than his maker, giving the older man the advantage in reaching one of the sensitive parts of his body. 

 

This also gives him the opportunity to wrap his arm around that body hidden behind that oversized robe easily.

 

“Take them out”

 

If he wanted to play it naughty, he would’ve just bucked his hips forward and play a coy seducing attempt at Lucilius. But Belial knows his master better, and so three pairs of darkened, bat-like wings unfurled from his back, all in their miniature version as to accommodate into the height of room that they’re in.

 

The extended limbs of his wrapped around the white-clad man protectively, and Lucilius took the chance to smooch them softly, even softer than how he kissed his mouth. The Astral took a long inhaled of the man’s scent.

 

“Bel…”

 

Really Fa-san...you’re not being fair here. But seeing that blue eyes hue turned deeper, and the uneven breathing, Fallen Angel Belial knows that he’s wanted.

 

“You always know how to tempt me, Fa-san, always-”

  
  
Belial was about to lean down and catch those lips in a searing kiss when the door of the room opened and lights poured in.

 

“...Belial? May I know what business do you have here?” that similar face looked at him with a certain disdain hidden deep within them. Unlike the cold but desiring gaze of his maker, the Supreme Primarch got that judgemental and cautious stare that was wary to everything that he did, especially now that he adorns a color that differs from all of them.

 

Almost  _ all _ of them.

 

“Oh you know, being a wonderful assistant to our beloved Fa-san. I am after all his instrument of cause. What brings  _ you _ here instead, Lucifer? No cute little sparrow following you behind?”

 

Lucifer frowned for a fraction. Clearly, he just hit a vital spot there; one mention of Lucifer’s dear little specimen and that will set the man into his protective mode. It also serves as a great distraction.

 

“Sandalphon is still in his studies. I’m here to bring these reports on his developments so far” a clipped document was set onto the table before Lucifer once more walks towards the door. He seemed to hasten his pace, clearly sensing the awkwardness of walking in a scene of his dear friend with his...company in what appears to be an intimate embrace.

 

Belial didn’t even bother to retract his wings back, still wrapping them and his arms around Lucilius’ midriff.

 

“Perform another assessment on that fledgling and send me the reports later” finally breaking his silence, the man in charge simply dismissed his golden child without even bother to check on the content of said reports.

 

Truthfully, Lucilius’ dismissal of him is something that he never took to heart. After all, the Astral is set on his researches and his work is his pride and joy so Lucifer will not question on that. It was the presence of the fallen angel in the same room that made him paused in his steps at times. Something just doesn’t feel right, but he had no say in this.

 

“Please make sure that you also undergo those assessments, Belial” It is for the sake of data accumulation, Lucifer will oblige, and said those words with a stern tone. “Well then, I’ll be taking my leave now”

 

The arms around Belial persists, so there’s nothing that Lucifer can do between those two’s affair. Reluctantly, he did take his leave, but not without a final warning glare in Belial’s direction.

 

“Look at your sweet shining boy, Fa-san~ He’s such a diligent worker, why don’t you give him some reward too?” Whatever discontent that Lucifer harbors towards him, Belial believes that he equally reciprocate it. This is not the first time they were interrupted in such a way, and he knows there will be more in the future. Yet the pair had far grown accustomed to it.

 

In fact, they didn’t even mind if anyone could pick up what goes behind thin walls.

 

He was glancing at the stash of the written report on the table when the sound of belt tinkling.

 

His belts to be exact.

 

“Hmmm...now now Lucilius…  _ patience is a virtue _ ”

 

-

 

_ Fingers thread into his dark hair while another hand left trailing scars behind his back. The sounds, the pistoning of hips, and finally bodily fluids that mix with one another. _

 

_ And neither of them care if they ruined those neatly written paper underneath them. _

 

_ In this mutual carnal pleasure, they are more than willing to lose themselves in each other. _


End file.
